


A Decision Made

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Weekly Drabble Challenge #2: wizarding candy





	A Decision Made

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Is it sad that I have grown tolerant of ear wax?"  
  
  
Hermione smiled at her husband, noticing the Berti Bott's Jelly Beans he had in his large hand. Trying not to smile, she scolded, "Blaise, you're stealing the children's candy again!"  
  
  
"Stealing is such a harsh term," Blaise winked, "I prefer acquisition."  
  
  
"If you keep eating all their sweets, you're going to get fat and I shall be forced to leave you," Hermione sighed dramatically, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she looked at her tall and very skinny husband, watching his hand unconsciously move over his flat stomach at her words. "Perhaps Draco would like a wife and two children."  
  
  
"Hmph," Blaise snorted, glaring at her slightly, "you know full well he'd like *my* wife and children! Obnoxious prat flirts with you when I'm standing right there and he spoils the children rotten!"  
  
  
"He just does it because he knows it irritates you and amuses me," Hermione laughed softly, her eyes softening as she added, "besides, I think he's lonely in that big old house by himself. We're his family and you know you love him."  
  
  
"That I do," Blaise nodded before tossing another jelly bean into his mouth. Looking at his beautiful wife, his eyes turned serious, "Are you still sure you want us to go through with it?"  
  
  
Hermione nodded, "We've talked about it long enough, Blaise, since before we were even married. It's time to finally go ahead and just invite Draco to join us."  



End file.
